


snow in berlin

by lykxxn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold War, F/F, Germany, Poetry, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/lykxxn
Summary: The girl in the train station refuses to leave Natalie's mind, not even ten, twenty years later.





	snow in berlin

there was a girl at friedrichstrasse station

she waved

through the barrier

with dainty hands and gentle eyes of kindness

and i smiled at her carefully making sure

nobody noticed my face

the gleam in her eyes doe-like and sweet like she cared

even though she didn’t know me even though

she was supposed to hate me

even though it’s been hours days weeks months

 

years i still think of her

those shining eyes that smile that changed me

the westerner that i should not have looked at

wanted craved

for so long even while my friends kissed

boys at midnight under the stellar stars

in alexanderplatz

my mind still returned to her loyal

the way a dog returns to its master

forever thinking of the girl at friedrichstrasse station


End file.
